The present invention relates to a door lock and, more particularly, to a door lock mounted on a panic exit door or a passageway door, wherein the door lock can be manufactured at a higher speed while avoiding damage to the components of the door lock resulting from forcible rotation of an outer handle of the door lock in a locking state.
A passageway door lock is generally mounted to a fireproof door or a passageway door in buildings and is generally in a state allowing easy passage. The passageway door lock generally includes a press bar that can be pressed to retract a latch of a latch device for unlatching the door. Components of the latch device are mounted to a base formed by sheet metal processing. However, the base must have an area and structural strength sufficient for bending for formation purposes. Larger bases increase the costs for storage and transport. Although smaller bases can be formed by casting or lathes, yet casting requires molds and lathing is slow.
The passageway door lock can further include an outer operational device for preventing unauthorized access. However, the components of the outer operational device are liable to be damaged if a handle of the outer operational device is forcibly rotated while the lock is in a locking state.
Thus, a need exists for a novel door lock that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.